Youki
Postać należy do ^^ThePuppy^^ czyli na DeviantArt PuppyLoveStar thumb|388px Opis Youki to siedmioletnia lisica. Jest pierwszym lisem w psim patrolu ,oraz innym gatunkiem zwierzęcia w psim patrolu. W Psim Patrolu pełni funkcję medyka. Biografia Youki urodziła się w lesie. Mieszkała razem z jej matką i siostrami Stellą i Maile .Od pierwszych chwil swojego życia była pół sierotą. Nie znała swojego ojca ,jedyne co o nim wiedziała to to ,że prawdopodobnie został zabity przez kłusowników. Wiele razy w młodości słyszała od matki historie o złych ludziach. Dlatego od małego panicznie się nich bała. Za dnia uczyła się polowania i strategii od mamy a w nocy odpoczywała razem z siostrami pod jej czuwaniem. Zawsze kiedy wychodziła na polowanie robiła to że szczególną ostrożnością. Nie chciała aby spotkał ją ten sam los jak jej ojca. W nocy kiedy wracała że spaceru napotkała zabłąkanego psa. Siedział w norze jej mamy i sióstr. Był to Rocky. Na początku niebyła zadowolona ,że ma nieznajomego w ''domu".Jednak ostatecznie postanowiła mu pomóc. Pierwsze co zrobiła dla niego to zbadała mu łapę. Następnie pomogła mu odnaleźć dom. Udało im się to. Kilka miesięcy później Youki otrzymała własna odznakę. Pełniła funkcję medyka. Ona z Rocky'm bardzo zbliszryli sie do siebie. W końcu piesek zaprosił ja na randkę i zostali parą. Wygląd Youki jest przeciętną lisiczką. Sierść ma w kolorze rudym jedynie pyszczek , podbrzusze ,łapki oraz końcówka ogony białe. Jest bardzo puszysta. Czarny nosek oraz niebieskie przepiękne oczka z dwiema rzęsami. Ma krótką grzywkę. Na misję Youki ID by Keylalps.png|Bez stroju. Youki in uniform by Keylalps.png|Regularny Youki_Mission_Paw_by_Keylalps.gif|Mission Paw Youki_Sea_Patroller_by_Keylalps.png|Sea Patroller Youki_Badge_by_KeylaLps.png|Odznaka 1535558853668.png|Mighty Pup Cytaty -,, Życie w niebezpieczeństwie? Youki przybędzie zawsze w potrzebie!' -Problem pod wodą? Nie martw się bo ten lis już tam płynie!" -,, Szpiegowskie okulary już włożone ,bo teraz ja zaczynam swoją przygodę!" -,,Youki latający medyk chętnie ci pomoże! Pojazd Jest to biało fioletowa mini karetka. Z przodu ma dwa światła. Z tyłu pojazdu wysuwają się światła podobne do tych co ma Chase. Pojazd można podzielić na tak jakby dwie części: pierwsza to ta część pojazdu a druga to przyczepa w której Youki bada rannych. Potrafi rozpędzić się do 160 k/h. Dubbing Wersja Angielska-Capitan Celaeno (My little pony movie) Wersja Polska-??? Rodzina Ulien-Matka. ???-Ojciec. Maile-Siostra. Stella-Siostra. Wystąpienia Moje opowiadania Opowiadania innych Moje Piosenki Piosenki innych Galeria Mojego Autorstwa Sketch-1511053927664.png|Youki i Rocky stykają się noskami. 1516133911024.png 1534776368002.png 1531424821591.png 1534786944610.png videotogif_2018.08.20_21.14.50.gif|link=https://www.deviantart.com/patty06 1534839270708.png 1543660875068.png|Do zadanka :) #Walentynki Od innych sketch-1509787956665.png|Przepiękna Youki narysowana przez Julczydlo Sketch-1513874982824.png|Narysowane przez Chye,Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do opowiadania ,, Sylwester Piesków" sketch-1517049262777.png|,, Gdy Rocky jest chory." Narysowane przez Chye Marevest FOREVER. Awww przeurocze ❤❤❤ 1518986060807.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Rocky X Youki. Z okazji Walentynek 2018.Aww przeuroczy❤❤ sketch-1520536251121.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Zmokazji rocznicy wiki. To jest super! Kocham Youki_with_Skye_and_Rubble_in_real_show.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. I kolejne arcydzieło �� Youki_as_a_Mighty_Pup_in_real_show.PNG|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. CUDNY SCREEN OD CHYE. Youki w stroju Mighty Pup.�������� Youki_in_New_Years_Eve_outfit.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Youki w stroju Sylwestrowym. Extraśnoe cudeńko ���� Tolys s and Patty s wedding on glowing beach on Maldives.PNG|Ślub Tolys'a z Patty na świecącej plaży na Malediwach. Bonus Walentynkowy. Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Youki X Rocky Valentines Day Special 2020.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2020 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:OC Puppy